Rupture
by symphonyofslience
Summary: Just a small episode of our favourite BSAA Alpha team. Mild Nivanfield.


A/N: Yo! Alice here. I am still working on the prequel of "Hello and Goodbye" but my laptop is broke and is being fixed. I am now using my sister's laptop which I cannot use it for long. I decided to write a small fic for new year. Thank you everyone for the kind comments and review. I appreciate all of them so much. I dedicated this fic specially to Cat Wesker and Risou how had been very supportive of me and my fic. This small fic is not set in "Hello and Goodbye". And yep, some Nivanfield since I didn't really include it that much on "Hello and Goodbye" XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its great characters.

**Rupture**

They were called on emergency one Thursday morning. Some small BOWs were detected in one shopping mall. Probably some small group of Bioterrorist trying to put them to test. The BSAA Alpha team were dispatched there as soon as possible. Piers still had his ham sandwich in mouth when they were on the humvee with his favourite rifle in his hands. The job was a quick one, eliminate a group of mutated spiders. Considering on how fragile the creatures were, they probably bought a cheap one from the black market. Chris was leading their team in the front as usual. Piers quickly ran to the higher ground to cover his team. Receiving a few "Great Shot" from the radio (most of them from Chris). He ran from here and there for a better view and angle to eliminate his targets. It took them only a good 20 minutes before everything settle down (usually their operation was longer and much harder).

The Alpha team gathered as they watched another team which was sent to clean up the carcass of the BOWs. Andy and Ben were even bickering on who got more kills. Carl were just silently escorting some civilians who were hiding in the mall to a better shelter. Piers was just standing next to Chris watching as Chris reported to HQ about their status. They settled back home...well, that was what they called their HQ now. After all, Alpha team was more of a family than a team. Piers, somehow, stared at one of the corpse of the giant spider that Ben shot during the fight. Maybe he was being too paranoid but he swore that its eyes were blinking. Piers took a step closer, scrutinized it carefully. A pint of yellow mucus spat right from the spider's mouth into Piers' face as if it was a retaliation for its members. Piers grunted and quickly gave it a hit with his rifle butt, killing it for good. Chris was quickly by his side and asked him if he was alright, before gave the spider the last inspection that it was surely dead. Piers quickly wipe the mucus from his face and gave everyone a quickly nodded and hand signal that he was alright. Damn spider, he had to wash his scarf again when he just did it yesterday.

Everyone was joking about Piers being spat in the face by the spider which even Chris just smiled and laughed with Andy's comment.

"Can I guess that it was probably its piss?" Andy cracked it out loud and Piers just threw a bullet shell at him as if it was a popcorn. They all planned about what to do tonight, which was probably going out for a good drink together as usual. Carl suggested a movie night which was rare amongst them. Piers can only listen. He somehow felt a little weird. He felt a little hot from his abdomen. There was a small throbbing pain in his right side of his stomach but he ignore it. Probably the ham sandwich he picked up in the morning. Chris was ordering his men about the report they all had to submit (even when he himself was the latest to hand in) about their operation. Piers didn't paid much attention to it as the pain in his abdomen escalated so quickly than he thought it would be. By the time others got out of the car, he jumped down and collapse onto the ground, moaning in pain. Everyone looked back at him with wide eyes, surprised by the sudden fall.

"Piers!" everyone seems spoke at the same time with Chris being the loudest and the first one to be by Piers' side (yet again). He had his hands on the ace's forehead. He was running a fever. Sweat beads form on his face with erratic breathing. Piers was lying in fetal position, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Quick, call the medic!" Chris ordered to Carl who was gone right after the sentence finished. Chris' thought went back to the spider that spat at Piers' face. Was it actually poison? Was Piers infected somehow? He was sure that Piers wasn't injured during the operation. His quickly open his small water flask and force Piers to drank some, hoping that it might dilute the poison that might escape into his system a little.

Others gathered around and help Piers to get into a more comfortable position. The medic arrived not long after Carl was gone. They all followed Piers to the emergency room, Chris was holding Piers' hand, encourage him to stay awake and fight what ever was getting him. The nurse ordered them to wait outside during the operation. And so the Alpha team sat there, waiting and praying outside for Piers to be safe. Everyone, especially Chris was restless. Piers was like their precious little brother, their youngest and most recent member that quickly climb up his role and also won their hearts...well especially their Captain's heart.

He didn't know for how long but it seems forever. That was until the light above the door turned green.

* * *

"So we all thought that you were being poison by god knows what ever that mucus is to death. Worried sick and tearing our hair out when you were in the operation only to turned out that IT WAS ACTUALLY A FREAKING APPENDICITIS!" Andy was shouting as he pointed to the clear glass beaker that contained a small tissue organ of what used to be Piers' appendix floating in clear liquid. It looked to foreign and somehow weird. It was a shape of a small finger. Piers just grinned sheepishly and weakly from his bed. The Alpha team was yet again amazed by what their youngest member brought them into. Many sighed in both relief and disbelief. Of course, what can destroy their ace?

"Now I really wish that was its piss," Andy said as he walked out of the rom, gave Piers a quick wave while others just quickly wish him quick recovery. All members left...except for Chris who was just sitting in the corner of them room. Chris moved the chair next to Piers' bed and looked at him intensely.

"Doctor said that it was a blockade. Seems that you need to change your eating habit. No more food shoving before mission. You gotta take care of yourself more before others," Chris' hands were on Piers' now. Piers can only looked at him, not that he can actually moved with his fresh operation stitch. Chris leaned in and kissed him at the top of his forehead. "You scared the hell out of me okay. Don't do that again. That's an order."

Piers grinned back and gripped Chris' hand back. Only if he could get up a little bit...he could only answered back. "I will try Chris".

Piers' small episode was a joke that ran in the Alpha team for a good while. Until the next person became the victim of ruptured appendix was Andy himself.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I wished you all a Happy New Year :)


End file.
